Advent Cerberus
by Kaj-Nrig
Summary: Select scenes from AC, as told through the eyes of Vincent. No melodrama, no angst, no personal psychotorture. This IS Cloud's story, after all. The smallest smidgen of humor added.


Advent Cerberus  
A FFVII short story

Author's Notes: After seeing AC (no, I will NOT go into a psychotic fanboy craze), I decided to write this little blurb just for the sake of writing this little blurb. It doesn't really have a point, and is supposed to be slightly comedic. It's also a help to get me back in a semi-cohesive writing mood. But alas, praise or flame as you please.

Oh, and if you haven't seen AC, then I highly suggest you don't read this. Unless, of course, you're willing to be spoiled. ALL the scenes here are taken from the movie, so... well, don't sue me later on. And if you HAVE seen AC and are fluent in Japanese and know that my translation was completely horrible for any part, don't hesitate to note it.

...and one final question: How many stories actually HAVE Advent Cerberus as a title? I'm sure there's quite a few. I decided not to be creative on this one...

* * *

ADVENT CERBERUS

"Do you have it?" Marlene turned an unsure glance in my direction, searching for a sign of Cloud's cell phone. I simply hung my cape open, revealing the slight absence of pockets. "I can't believe it!" she complained, letting a charming pout overcome her.

Cloud, resting a hand on her shoulder, asked, "Vincent, can you take Marlene back to the store?" He turned to go, hefting his immense sword. "I'm gonna go talk to Shinra about this-"

"I don't approve," I muttered, interrupting him. He seemed perplexed, unsure of how to take my answer.

"But...," he began.

Suddenly, Marlene tore herself from him. "I don't care about you anymore, Cloud!" And, much to my soft-spoken surprise, she rushed towards me; reacting swiftly, I enfolded her in my cape and hid her from Cloud. She seemed strangely comfortable within the confines of my crimson cloak. Her small hands gently clasped my gloved one, keeping it steadily in place. Safely inside, she yelled, "Why won't you listen to what we're saying?" There was something of a petulant and childish brattiness in the way she glared at Cloud, but it was obviously having the desired effect on him.

I traded glances between Marlene and Cloud, who was at a loss for words. No doubt he'd received the same pep talk from Tifa, and was remembering it. After a few moments, he called out, "Marlene... Just wait a little longer," he pleaded, trying vainly to make eye contact with her. "The fight's going to begin soon. But we can't just fight!" He paused. "You understand, right?"

"No, I don't!" Hmph. She WAS a brat.

I chose that moment to speak up. "Cloud, is this really about the fight?" From that, he broke off eye contact, choosing instead to examine the ground. His eyes closed as recent memories danced across his face, and-

A light feeling overtook me, surprising me with its unnatural warmth and soothing presence. _Aeris... _Faintly, as if from the midst of a fog, I heard something. Or that's what I tell myself, at least.

"But... we just let her die..."

"Really, always drifting... Hey..."

"..."

"Why don't you forgive yourself?"

-then looked up at me, a desperate yearning in his eyes. "Can sin be forgiven?"

Lucrecia, Hojo, and Sephiroth pressed their weight onto my body, and I felt their memories weighing my soul down as they so often did. But I took a look at Cloud and saw both Zack and Aeris doing their best to relieve Cloud of their own memories. The least I could do was... but how to help?

"...I've never tried it."

"Tried it?" The confusion suddenly lifted from my comrade's expression. "Tried it..." A great change suddenly occurred; I could see confidence once again burning in Cloud's eyes. He turned his attention to Marlene and asserted, "Marlene, we're going home!"

Marlene nudged my cape out of the way and beamed, paired with an enthusiastic nod.

As Cloud took her hand and led her toward Fenrir, he called out over his shoulder, "I'll try it. I'll let you know how it turns out."

I looked for the phone again, but I never found it.

* * *

Ah, so the attack had already begun. "Where's the phone shop?" Tifa and Denzel both looked back, baffled. I strode past them and Tifa gave me a passing grin as she held Denzel by the shoulders.

"Who's that person?" I heard the young boy ask.

"They're all friends." 'Friends' was a pretty bold statement, I thought. But I didn't complain. As I stepped toward the escaping monster, the howl of Fenrir's engine almost made me smile.

I still needed the phone.

* * *

"Welcome home." He nodded in our direction, giving a small but genuine smile to Tifa.

"I'm back," he answered, and that seemed to solidify the moment, encapsulating it.

Nanaki padded up from behind the taller bodies. "There are still kids who have Geostigma," he noted gently, and Cloud nodded.

"Yeah."

"Now we're getting you cured," Tifa announced, nudging Denzel to the pool of clear sparkling water. He hesitated, staring at his 'father'.

Cloud brought his hands to grab hold of the young boy, saying, "It's alright now," which effectively broke whatever doubts still plagued Denzel; he offered no resistance to the strong arms that were lifting him into the water. Even as his clothes soaked in it, his eyes stayed locked onto Cloud's, idolizing and adoring. "Try your best," Cloud said, glancing briefly at Tifa. _Tried it..._, apparently, had turned out alright.

The next few minutes passed by in a flurry of jovial excitement. Kids splashed in the pool of water, Yuffie celebrated with them, and the other members of AVALANCHE did their best to keep from becoming waterlogged. Sometime during the festivities, I felt Aeris to my right, but did not turn to see her. What happened was for Cloud to see only, and I had no intention of interfering.

It was at that moment that I realized just how powerful Aeris truly was. The young Ancient and I had never spoken much; I had only allied with AVALANCHE a little time before she died. Yet she still had such a profound effect on me that I was almost frightened. It was very much like a... mother.

As her presence faded away (I could almost imagine her patiently walking out of the church doors, turning around at the entrance to give one last soothing comment), I pushed myself off from the pillar I'd been resting on.

"Cloud," I called, reaching into a deep fold of my jumpsuit. As my fingers touched it, I was rather surprised it hadn't slipped out. Being without pockets had its disadvantages, it seemed.

He waded out of the small pond and faced me, his crystal blue eyes locking onto my own crimson ones. "I tried it. It seems to work."

"Hmph." I pulled the cell phone from my suit and held it out to him.

"I bought you another one."

ADVENT CERBERUS END

(A quick author's note: In the first scene, Marlene says, "I don't understand!", but I decided "No, I don't!" works just fine. Yes? No?)


End file.
